The Incredible Hulk: Prison of freedom
by shadowmind
Summary: The second story from ShadowMind. This is a remake of both film and comic series, which I have tremendous respect for. This is a darker version of the hulk, answers will be brought from questions, questions will be brought from answers, this is my story..


Author's Notes #1: I have to apologize, to everyone. I'm the writer of Spider-Man 2: Forgotten and I haven't finished it yet. And now you're probably thinking why am I writing this instead of finishing that fan fic? Well, to tell you the truth, I've lost all data of that story due to a virus. (That's why I haven't written so long!) But, I due have a saved copy of the version, somewhere. Nonetheless, I'm still writing this new fan fic, due to personal reason which, and I'm talking to all of you nosy and curious cats out there, I will be saying through intermissions or author's notes in between the story. But one thing I do want to say before we start is that my love is the story of the Incredible Hulk. To me, the greatest, the strongest and the deepest super hero saga in marvel history. I just wanted to admit the fact that I hope others will understand how great this one marvel is. And without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I bring you another of ShadowMind's masterpieces...

The Incredible Hulk: Prison of Freedom

Written by ShadowMind

Disclaimer: Like all other great fan fics that everyone here writes, we must all put a disclaimer. So, let's start this annoyingly but inevitable burden. I do not own any of the Incredible Hulk names, characters, scenes or related franchises. All related franchises are rightfully owned by Marvel and I think Universal pictures if some things I write is really related to the film, but mostly this is based on the comic.

Warning: This story is rated PG-13, to my standards, due to intense and graphic fighting scenes, some sexual references and sensuality, violent and aggressive scenes, mild language, mild blood and gore and intense action. So, those of you who have high blood pressure...I EXTREMELY CAUTION you to move along, we don't want no one fainting now do we?

Prologue: As the bird screams

_Ba-Boom...Ba-Boom...Ba-Boom..._

"_He's mad!"_

_Ba-Boom...Ba-Boom...Ba-Boom..._

"_Run! Run for your lives!"_

_Ba-Boom...Ba-Boom...Ba-Boom..._

"_Sound the Alarm!"_

_WHHHHIIIRRRRR!!!!!_

"_ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!!!"_

_Ba-Boom...Ba-Boom...Ba-..._

_..."Daddy? Why is that bird screaming?"..._

_...Boom..._

"I CAN'T!"

"Bruce? What's the matter?"

"I can't do it."

A man sat up in his bedwith cold wet beads on his forehead, running down his cheeks and nose. He panted and coughed, looking at the woman next to him who also sat up, looking worried and tired. She turned to her left and turned on the light next to her.

Bruce's heart had slowed it's pace now and soon it regained it's normal beat, but his lungs were strangely on fire. He grasped his breast bone and gasped closing his eyes in strain.

"Be-Betty, get some water, quick." He tried to say through his gritting teeth. The woman next to her a bed sheet wrapped around her and with a worried pale face she place her hand on his shaking palm.

"Bruce? What's wrong?" She asked softly and light. She could feel the blood pumping within his veins and his body heat rising.

"Betty, please!" He coughed and panted. Betty jumped out from the bed and rushed to grab a soft white robe, which she quickly wrapped around her and with one last look at Bruce who was turning red as the crimson sea she left in a hurry, followed buy the drowning echoes of her footsteps.

Bruce trembled like a cold dog and he slammed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of one headache which raged throughout his whole aching and sweating head and eyes, burning with temperature and raging pressure. His heart began to pick up speed again and he felt the blood going to his head. And soon, he couldn't help growl through his gritting teeth, feeling tears of fiery heat roll down his face.

"No, no," he whispered in a hoarse and soft voice, "dad, no." Bruce's body began to violently throb, shaking the bed as he growled. "NO! I won't do it! NO! NO! NO!!"

"Bruce!" Betty shouted over his great cries of pain and anger. She rushed slammed the glass of water on the desk next to the bed and quickly ran over to Bruce and threw her arms around his hot body and held him close. "Bruce, Please, stop," She cried in a soft and shaken tone. "Calm down, please, Bruce, please."

Bruce slowly stopped shaking and coughing, he slowly quit and his body ceased to explode. Bruce left his eyes closed and suddenly, he dropped his head on her shoulder and cried his last angry tear. And as it slowly rolled down his red face, he slowly drifted away form betty, into darkness, slowly slipping away into insanity...

Bruce slowly opened his brown eyes and blinked twice he laid on his back for a long but calm hour or so, before slowly sitting up and glancing around.

There was the soft chirping of swallows outside the bedroom window and the sun had set a white light through his plain white curtains. But as he looked down, there was blood on his white sheets. Bruce stopped and looked around, there was blood all over the bed. He looked at his hands and they were stained with the crimson color also known as the color of death.

"What the hell?" He whispered. Bruce slowly gazed from his red hands down to his sheets and Betty's sheets, which she wasn't there. Bruce rushed out of his bed, walking away from the blood scene until he felt the wall against his back. Bruce's breath became shallow and weak and his hands coldly trembled. But he bloodshed didn't stop there. The puddles of blood trailed from the bed to the carpet on Bruce's side of the bed and red footprints crawled along the crimson stained floor to the door.

"No." Bruce said to himself as he closed his eyes. "No, No, No, Betty. Betty?"

"_ARRGHHH!!!WHY, WHY, WHY?_"..._Ba-Boom!_

Bruce snapped his eyes open. He looked at the trail of redness and quickly ran out the door and froze. The trail continued down the cold hallway, which Bruce and betty always seemed to leave the AC on and followed down the stairs.

"Betty?" Bruce slowly followed the trail to the edge of the stairs. His breath as cold as his senses and his heart racing as fast as his lungs could keep up with. He turned around and looked at the living room below him. Betty was there, covered in blood. She sat on a blood stained couch with someone else and when she looked up to Bruce, she could feel a warm tear slowly making it's way down.

Bruce trembled at the sight of so much blood in his own house, and the stranger didn't make it any better. The stranger had a small white beared and he wore a navy suit. He looked at Bruce and gasped, then he smiled. Betty looked at him in disgust and walked away. The man stood up and chuckled.

"My, My, Bruce. What a mess you've made last night." He said in a low but reassuring tone. The man simply stared up at him, just staring. "Need not to worry, Bruce. We can help."

Bruce trembled in fear and his cold breath reached it's climax. "Betty." He reached out and softly cried, but she merely turned around and walked away weeping. He looked down at the man and gripped his fist.

"Why don't have a sit with me and we can talk? How's that." He asked, still in his happy and low tone.

Bruce trembled now, not with fear, but with anger. "Alright We'll talk." Bruce growled through his teeth as he made his way towards him...

To be continued...

Author's Notes #2: Alright, I admit, this was a boring start, but believe me, it's necessary for the whole story. Anyway, please refrain from cussin' me out because of the extreme boredom and length. But I it's worth it, trust me. So, yes I have to finish the next half of the first chapter, but it'll get interesting when you read it. A lot of things will be "oh yeah! Know I get it!" and you'll soon get everything. So, please don't ignore this first and boring part or you'll miss out in an awesome story!


End file.
